


Yes,Mr. Lovable

by Crystal_yui



Series: Catch Me If U Can [1]
Category: Dir en grey
Genre: M/M, Police
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_yui/pseuds/Crystal_yui
Summary: 这是一个现代警察AU的故事，情节正剧向偏轻松，没有虐。官二代新人刑事SHINYA遭遇了厌恶“七彩光环”人士的顶头上司DIE，在一次次诸多误会中逐渐了解彼此，拉近距离，甚至走入了对方的心里……





	1. Chapter 1

**> >>Chapter One**

 

从一踏进课室起，DIE就感觉到了今天异样的气氛。看着下属们疲于奔命的身影，那疑惑的神情几乎都从脸上溢了出来。他边朝自己的办公室方向走去边环视四周的变化，惊觉会议桌上居然出现了一盒盒丰盛且昂贵的寿司外卖。  
……这是唱得哪一出？我生日也不是今天啊。  
正纳着闷儿，身后传来一个冷嘲热讽的声音。  
“今天来得挺早呀，警部。”  
DIE闻声回首，声音的主人恰好也坐着转椅与自己照了个正面。  
“哟！”TOSHIYA将二指抵在额边朝他比了个敬礼的姿势，算是问候。  
“我说你小子越来越不像话了，”DIE笑着走过去，用手扶住了对方的椅背。“居然敢拿上司开涮。”  
“啧啧，还真跟我打起官腔来了。”TOSHIYA摇摇头，嘴角荡开一抹讥诮。  
然而DIE对他的态度丝毫不恼，他将手臂的重量都压在椅背上，弯下腰向坐着的那位凑近了脸，轻声问到：“这帮人一大早在搞什么鬼？”  
“您真是贵人多忘事。”对方嗤笑了一声，转过来看着他，分明满眼笑意。  
此时他们两脸之间的距离大概不会超过10公分，这姿势在7系那些腐女的眼里看来真是说不清的，呃，暧昧。  
“别打哑谜了，赶紧交代。”DIE有些耐不住性子地皱起了眉。  
对方给了他一记鄙视光线，随即道：“他们在准备迎新会啦。”  
“迎新会？”DIE努力搜寻着脑中的记忆……今天貌似还真有个新人要来7系报到。  
“不就是来个菜鸟吗。这排场也太大了吧？”他咂咂嘴，一脸不屑。  
“我说你是不是真睡傻了？”TOSHIYA又朝他翻了个白眼，然后从略显凌乱的办公桌上摸到了一本资料夹丢给了他。  
DIE看了看对方，一脸疑惑地低头翻了起来。  
“寺地心夜，职业组精英，在警校毕业时获得了优秀学员。”接着TOSHIYA像是谙熟了似的背诵起资料夹里的内容来。  
“他只要在警署实习9个月警衔就跟你我一样了。”  
“那又怎么样……”话音未落，DIE似乎想起了什么。“你刚才说他姓寺地？”  
TOSHIYA做了个点头的动作。  
“该不会是警视长的……？”DIE用眼神示意对方。  
“不然呢。”而TOSHIYA则是一脸“你懂的”。  
“这下可来了个棘手的人物呐。”DIE眯起眼睛，像思忖着什么。  
“你居然也会有怕的时候？”TOSHIYA忍不住又笑了起来。  
”我有什么可怕的？“DIE再度显露出了不屑。  
“他老子没来提前跟你打招呼？”TOSHIYA一脸幸灾乐祸地用手肘捅了捅他。  
“说实话，我最讨厌这种生下来带七彩光环的臭屁小鬼了。”DIE说话时表情分明瞬间黑得深沉。  
“哎呀呀，您的表情好可怕哟，警部~”  
两人正你一句我一句调着侃儿，话题人物已不期而至，整个7系瞬间骚动了起来。  
在7系众人复杂的目光与窃窃私语的议论中，寺地心夜若无其事地走了进来。  
“我是寺地心夜，从今天开始在这里实习，请多关照。你们可以直接称呼我SHINYA。”他的语速恰到好处，说话的内容也极其得体，不过口吻实在是难以形容的冷漠，仿佛带着些许鄙夷之色。  
交头接耳的二人组上下打量着SHINYA，浅亚麻色的头发衬得他清瘦的面容有些苍白，说话的时候薄唇一张一合，加之银色的金属框眼镜和一丝不苟的制服，看上去活脱脱一副刻薄嘴脸。  
当然，7系的女同事们应该并不这么想，瞧她们脸上一个个开花似的表情，DIE这么想着微微皱了皱眉。  
“寺地君，大家为你准备了迎新仪式哦！”只见其中一个没有眼力见儿的姑娘用甜美而愚蠢的笑容迎了上去，噼里啪啦地开始介绍迎新会的细节，而DIE似乎已经预见了惨烈的结局。  
“不用费心了。”SHINYA生硬地打断了女同事的眉飞色舞的说明，周围众人也是脸上一僵。  
“我说搜查三课7系平时都那么清闲吗？”他扬起一个好看的弧度，可那笑容里充斥着无尽的讥讽，“也难怪你们只能在这种地方浑浑噩噩度日了。”  
“我们打开天窗说亮话吧，你们不用搞什么欢迎仪式。”  
“反正实习期一过我就会调离这个不思进取的地方，所以不需要费劲跟我套近乎。”  
SHINYA的这番话仿佛一枚重磅炸弹丢进深海里却不幸哑炮了，周围顿时尴尬得空气凝结，安静得出奇。众人面面相觑说不出话来。  
而此时的DIE和TOSHIYA不约而同地在心里默念道：还真是一个讨厌鬼啊。  
“好了，告诉我，我的座位在哪儿。”在无礼地发射了一排嘴炮了之后，SHINYA毫无罪恶感地再次开口到。  
“我说寺地刑事，”DIE直起身子，渐渐地走出人群，他的脸上带着些高深莫测的笑意，一直走到对方的面前才停下。“你在学校没学过怎么和长官打招呼吗？”  
SHINYA同他对视了3秒便移开了目光，他即刻调整成了立正姿势，直视着正前方，用不似属于他这副清瘦驱壳的洪亮声音说道：“警校第79届毕业生，警部补寺地心夜前来报到。”  
他的音量大到足够在整个课室形成微弱的回音，而DIE只是看着他并没有接话，SHINYA被这种锐利的目光看得十分不自在。  
过了约莫2分钟，DIE才讪讪开口：“原来你还知道什么是礼貌吗？”  
“您有话请直说，警部。”SHINYA绷着脸，口气冷硬得答。  
“对于热情迎接你的同事，你不觉得自己刚才的态度简直过分吗。”  
“身为搜查课的警员应该恪尽职守、严于律己，像他们这样不思进取简直是玩忽职守，我认为我没有说错什么。”  
“哦？”DIE挑了挑眉毛，不怒反笑，他将双手负在身后来回踱着步。  
“迎新是我定下的规矩，这么说你是对我这个上司有意见？”言毕他转身又盯上那清瘦的人形，他们之间现在的距离较他方才和TOSHIYA说话时有过之而无不及，并且目光逼仄。  
SHINYA下意识地想往后退却，但他的自尊心不容许自己这样怯懦。他强忍着这种距离的不适，也不顾自己的气息尽数喷吐在了上司的脸上，他继续答到：“我认为您身为系长，应当做大家的表率。”  
“更应该对下属严格要求，如果一味纵容，搜查三课7系只能沦为整个警视厅的笑柄。”  
“说的真不错呢。”DIE的唇角再度往上勾了勾，TOSHIYA在一旁内心大喊不妙。  
他知道DIE这个危险的表情代表着什么，我说你，那可是警视长的公子啊……  
“既然如此，我就满足你的愿望，对你严格要求。”TOSHIYA觉得自己仿佛看到了某人背后张开的黑色恶魔之翼。  
“现在，你就跟着前辈去辖区巡查。”  
“将辖区的每个角落都巡遍，然后今天之内交一份报告给我。”  
“你听清楚了吧？是每·个·角·落。”DIE在他耳边一字一字地咬出这几个音节。  
SHINYA再度强行振奋自己，用毫无感情色彩的口吻答：“是，警部。”  
仿佛不这么做他便要败下阵来一样。  
“这是你上任的第一个任务，我很期待你的表现。”他的手掌轻轻地盖在了SHINYA的肩头，SHINYA感到有股隐约的寒意，再想确认时DIE已经越过他，朝自己的办公室走去，没有再看自己一眼。  
“TOSHIYA，你替我好好关照他吧。”进门前他突然回过头如是说到，所有人不约而同且意味深长地朝TOSHIYA那边望了过去。  
只有某人自己还一脸懵逼没有缓过神来。  
喂喂喂！DIE这是要拖自己下水啊！那是警视长的宝贝儿子，老子可不想助纣为虐啊！  
于是，这场腥风血雨的较量算是正式拉开帷幕了。  
然而，此刻最最绝望的人确是他TOSHIYA。

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**> >>Chapter Two**

 

夜幕降临的都内华灯初上，TOSHIYA感到身上有些初冬的寒意，他用手裹了裹自己的外套，转而看向身旁的SHINYA。  
这位小少爷也是有够倔强，在寒风里外套大敞桀骜地昂首阔步，就仿佛是要跟谁去对抗一般的姿态。他这要是头一天就搞出病来，那他亲爹还不把自己给弄死？  
想到此，TOSHIYA不自觉打了个颤。  
“你很冷吗？”SHINYA注意到了他的举动，突然开口问到。  
TOSHIYA见对方抿着嘴的神情又僵硬又漠然，他不确定对方是不是在嘲讽自己，于是只能试探性地反问：“你不累？反正巡得差不多了，要不我们去吃饭？”  
SHINYA突然停下了步子，将TOSHIYA上下打量了一番，面对对方略微疑惑地表情，他说：“这算是考察我会不会偷懒么？”  
TOSHIYA听到这句话的时候懵了几秒，然后不禁觉得好笑：“我说你怎么没进特高课呢。”  
“我只是在问：你饿不饿？要不要去吃饭？”TOSHIYA看着他，一脸诚恳。  
“……你带路吧。”SHINYA沉默了片刻，只吐出寥寥几字。  
TOSHIYA见势随即露出一脸得意，伸出胳膊就要去揽这个后辈的肩膀，谁知SHINYA加快了步子走到了前面，硬生生让他扑了个空。为了掩饰尴尬，他只能故作轻松地将双手插进兜里吹起了口哨。  
这家伙，真是一点都不·可·爱。  
“我说人啊，不管什么时候都要知道进退才好。”TOSHIYA赶上SHINYA略快的步子，突然道。  
“你今天要是在DIE那儿服个软，现在也不至于来受这份罪。”  
“我不觉得是受罪。”SHINYA不假思索地回到。  
“我说你这是什么毛病？怎么就喜欢跟人掐呢？”TOSHIYA摇摇头，叹息不已。  
你受罪不要紧，别连累哥哥我啊。  
“如果我伏低做小，你们就不戴有色眼镜看我了么？”SHINYA放慢了步伐，却仍旧目不斜视。  
“兴高采烈感激涕零地接受你们的欢迎仪式，像只小绵羊一般做个乖巧的新人，那样，你们就不觉得我有‘七彩光环’了？”  
他说完最后那几个音节的瞬间，信号灯骤然变换，两人恰好停在了十字路口。  
“‘靠自己老爹的权势混进来的臭屁小鬼，嚣张个什么劲儿啊’，你们不就是这么想我的吗？”  
TOSHIYA面对他的独白竟然一时哑然，这位小少爷倒是十分有自知之明，但自己也不能明着附和不是。  
正思量着如何让这次自己出于善意而发起的谈话能够自然地收尾，TOSHIYA丝毫没有注意到一辆挂着熟悉牌号的汽车悄然靠近了两人的身侧。  
SHINYA留意到了车辆的减速并行，侧目望去，车窗缓缓地摇了下来，那张冤家路窄的面容跃然眼前。  
DIE的目光落在自己的身上，似笑非笑。  
“二人ともご苦労さん！（你们俩辛苦了）”他竟然亲切地问候了自己，好似白天的冲突未曾发生过。  
“你怎么现在才来。”身后率先传来TOSHIYA有些怨怼的声音，恰好掩盖了SHINYA不知如何应对的尴尬。  
“别愣着，快上车。这儿不能停很久。”  
虽不情愿，但双腿劳作了一天的自己眼下确实感到了身体的报复，SHINYA面无表情地跟着TOSHIYA上去。  
“还是老地方？”DIE抬眼看了看后视镜道。  
TOSHIYA朝前方做了个“OK”的手势便放下了，随后一路行驶中均是沉默。  
大约行了10分钟的路，他们停在了一处不起眼的门面前，古朴的移门有种道不明的亲切感，让人一见内心便平静了下来。  
带路的两人熟络地进到了里头，SHINYA只得跟着。  
他们选择了坐在吧台上，吧台后年岁略大的老板娘一脸热情慈祥。  
“こんばんは，你们又来啦。”  
“因为想大婶您了啊。”TOSHIYA笑容如花。  
“你这孩子总是这么会说话~”老板娘也捂嘴笑了起来，转而又问，“今天还是老样子？”  
“嗯，拜托啦。而且今天我们带了个新人，您可要好好露一手哦！”  
顺着TOSHIYA的目光，老板娘的视线落到了自己身上，SHINYA居然紧张地挺直了坐姿。  
“随便点，就当是自己家。”对方笑容可掬地递上了一杯茶。  
“他今天第一天到任，累坏了。大婶您可要好好犒劳他。”DIE突然朗声笑到，顺势从兜里摸出了烟盒。  
“没问题，包在我身上吧。”老板娘默契地将烟缸推到了他面前。  
“上次那孩子怎么今天没一起来？”  
“您说薰吗？他最近似乎很忙呢。”  
“是这样啊，那孩子我还真有些放心不下呐~“  
“他要是知道了肯定感动得哭了，哈哈……”  
TOSHIYA和老板娘两人的话题很快便转开了，这让SHINYA顿时放松了不少，他偷偷瞄了一眼隔坐的DIE，那人正往自己面前的烟缸里弹着烟灰，动作非常流畅。  
他注意到了DIE那堪称漂亮的手指，修长有力，指节分明，为他抽烟的动作都平添了几分帅气。  
之后除了TOSHIYA和老板娘之间的谈笑弥漫在四周，DIE和自己都没怎么开口。  
老板娘的料理非常美味，朴素而精致，有家的味道。SHINYA从他们的谈话中得知了这是那两人隔三差五就会光顾的地方，还知道了两人除了是警校的同僚，从中学开始便相识相知，情同手足。他静静地听着这些对话，虽然和自己没有太大关系，却意外地有种安心的感觉，这让自己感到很微妙。  
愉快的时光总是不经意间飞逝，他们一直聊到店铺打烊才离开，老板娘笑着在门口目送他们三人离去。

“那么，我就自己先回家了。”SHINYA刚坐入车内，只听得身后的TOSHIYA如是说到。“明天见~”  
他比了个敬礼的手势便替自己关上了车门，转身大步流星潇洒离开，留下自己和DIE独处。  
“我送你到家，住哪儿？”  
“不用了，我自己坐车就可以……”  
SHINYA不知自己何来的慌乱，他说着便要去拉门把，谁知DIE抢先一步锁了插销，自己的手就这样悬在了半空。他不可思议地朝DIE瞪去。  
“又想违抗上司的命令吗？”DIE的目光从后视镜里传来，有些锐利，SHINYA不自觉地咽了口唾沫。  
“地址？”驾驶座上的人又重复了一遍。  
SHINYA只能硬着头皮告知了对方，然后为了避免尴尬他选择直接闭上眼装睡。DIE倒也不啰嗦，一路驱车不语。  
不知过了多久，SHINYA迷糊听见有人正在唤着自己。  
“醒醒，到了。”DIE打开了车厢内的照明灯，回首看着他。  
自己居然真的睡着了……  
“回家去睡吧，不然会感冒。”DIE淡然地道，照明从驾驶座前方打来，显得他的脸明暗有致。  
SHINYA显然从睡意里醒来还有些怔，他思考了片刻打算开门下车，却突然又收回了手。  
“谢谢。”他简短地道了谢，见对方没有反应便转过身准备离去。  
可是，插销却没解锁。  
他再次转向DIE看着他，示意他开锁。  
可是DIE却没有动作，他只摇下了自己那一边的车窗，然后点起一根烟。  
SHINYA试着揣测他的意图，却听见对方突然说：“昼間は悪かったなぁ（白天的事抱歉了）。”  
“我只是看不惯你颐气指使的样子，”DIE随手打开了便携烟缸，让自己的语气听起来自然平静，“7系的同僚是真心实意地想欢迎你的，所以你当着他们的面伤了所有人的心，我不能原谅。”  
DIE说完后似乎是等着SHINYA开口，时间一分一秒过去，后车座却只有默然。终于，红发男子叹了口气，还是率先说到：“我是对‘七彩光环’人士怀有偏见，但不是针对你个人的。我只是讨厌那种不是通过自身努力就轻易得到，然后还趾高气扬的人的嘴脸。”  
“在你眼里，我这种人就一定是一无是处的废柴是么？”SHINYA蓦地冷声打断他。  
DIE有些诧异，下意识地将头转向后面。  
“因为父亲是刑事部警视长，所以我的努力就该被你们视而不见，是这样吗？”  
“不论我做得多出色，你们都会因为我的身份而予之否定。”  
“你们觉得有‘七彩光环’的人存在对普通人不公平，但你们迫使我这种人永远活在父辈荣耀的阴影下，这就公平了？”  
“是我主动申请来三课7系的，原本按照我的成绩大可直接去二课特搜系。”  
“我只是想向大家证明：我一路走来靠得只是自己的努力而已。”  
他看着红发男子略微惊讶的表情，再次抿着唇绷起了脸。  
面对他倔强又委屈的表情，DIE一时语塞，自己的眉头也跟着微微皱了起来。  
“我今天说得有些多了，警部。但是我现在想下车，可以吗？”SHINYA平复了心情，再度用略显生硬冷漠的口吻询问。  
红发男子这才恍然大悟，急忙释放了插销。  
那一刻SHINYA逃也似地夺门而出，头也不回地便朝公寓楼跑去。  
DIE急忙跟着下了车，却只是站在原地大声喊住了他：“寺地！”  
SHINYA飞奔的脚步戛然而止，却没有回头。只听见红发男子的声音从背后传来，坚定而宽慰：“从每一件小事做起，总会迎来每个人都理解和认可你的那一天。”  
“頑張れ。”  
SHINYA没有作答，却似乎背对着红发男子点了点头，然后从容地走进了楼道里，消失在朦胧的阴影里。  
而他此时不曾看见，DIE对他背影的注目里多了三分温情和笑意。

TBC...


End file.
